Haunting Past
by ninjagirl21.cs
Summary: When Christine and her closest friends (some closer than others) lives are changed forever, they have to survive in a terrifying world of zombies, mysterious parasites, and supervillains. They have to know who to trust with their lives in this messed up world. And most of all...Christine can't let her traumatic past come back to haunt her... Resident Evil/Trauma Center Crossover.
1. Character Bios

*Heyyyy DevArt and FanFiction people! I was in class one day, and was daydreaming (of course) and somehow, this idea popped into my head! The first chapter is going to be character bios and shtuff, so yeah... Most of these characters you'll recognize immediately, some are new, and are based off actual humans that are my closest friends. The main character is based off me. And I'm changing the names for identity purposes. So this is the Resident Evil 5 storyline, with my own spin on it. And, for you Trauma Center (SQUEEEEEE, DEREK STILES AND ANGIE THOMPSON!) fans, I'm adding some characters from that as well. All right, I'll shut up and tell you about the characters now.*

Christine Sinclair

Race: Superhuman

Code Name/Nickname: Twizzler, Queen Droid

Age:14

Birthday: August 4

Background: Half Puerto Rican and Half Black, she's that cute video game nerd in your class, who everyone seems to like, especially the guys. She may have guys hitting on her (especially Jason O'Lachlan) 24/7, but only one guy has her heart permanently, her boyfriend, Adam Harris. Her weakness: Adam's eyes! They're so beautiful to her, they make her weak in the knees, literally!

Adam Harris

Race: Superhuman

Code Name/Nickname: Curly Fry, Glitch, King Droid

Age: 14

Birthday: August 4

Background: That geeky technology guy, Adam is Christine's boyfriend. He loves her for who she is, and would do anything to keep the smile on her face. He has a weakness for technology, especially Android products. Thus, the nickname, King Droid.

Shayla Blair

Race: Human/Superhuman

Code Name/Nickname: Potato, Shay

Age: 13

Birthday: December 27

Background: The quiet artistic type, Shayla is Christine's best friend. Ask her to draw or design anything, and she'll go above and beyond your expectations! She's great at anything that involves creativity, especially cooking. Born half-human, half-superhuman, she's not immortal like the others, but she will put herself in danger to save her friends. Her only weakness: One Direction!

Melanie Peterson

Race: Superhuman

Code Name/Nickname: Melon, Mel

Age: 14

Birthday: January 17

Background: Anime fangirl all around, she is their peacemaker, who points it out when something is wrong. She can defuse a tough situation quickly, without anyone erupting in anger. Her only weakness: Cute guys...IN ANIME!

Jessica Powell

Race: Superhuman/Majini

CodeName/Nickname: Jess, Chedder

Age: 34

Birthday: August 18

Background: The teens' French teacher, she's not really liked by other students. Christine's the only one who likes her. She's strict, but softens up when she finds out a shocking secret that affects her and Christine. She's protective of all the teens, especially Christine!

*Well, those are my character add-ins, and you'll meet the rest of the characters throughout the course of the story, and most of them are main characters. They're not on here, because I think you'll know them pretty well.㈴1 All right, I'd better go write the chapter! Peace!*


	2. The Day All Heck Broke Loose

*Okay, people (I need to figure out what to call y'all!) here is the first chapter of SuperFreaks! Most of these characters will come back later, so pay attention! Also, most of this story is told from Christine's perspective, I will let you know otherwise! Now, my disclaimer!

Chainsaw Majini-Capcom

Maximum Ride and her Flock-James Patterson

Everything else-MEEEEEEE!*

Chapter 1: The Day All Hades Broke Loose

I'm Christine Sinclair. I'm not what you'd call normal...my friends aren't either. And, no, we don't have wings like Maximum Ride and her flock. But, like her, I have no idea how to start these types of things out, so you try and keep up, 'kay? Okay, it was a normal day in my life. I was at my locker getting my things for French Class, the only class my friends and I have together. Where on earth was Adam? He said he would meet me at my locker. Georgia Studies must have gotten out late. And then, Jason O'Lachlan, one of the populars that has a crush on me, walks up to me.

"What's up, Christine?"

"Nothing, Jason."

"Let's cut to the chase. Will you go out with me?"

"Are you stupid?! HELL NO! I clearly have no interest in you, and I'm dating Adam."

"Oh, please, you know you want all this," he says gesturing to his athletic body and pinning me up against the wall of blue lockers.

"I know I DON'T!" I tried pushing him off me, but he was too strong. That's when a flash of blue and white knocked Jason off of me.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF MY GIRLFRIEND," Adam yells, coming to my rescue like a knight in his black and red Vans. I've never been so glad to see his dark curls in my life. And he was wearing that blue and white plaid button-up that looks so good on him. His peridot eyes flashed dangerously. To anyone else, his eyes seem icy and cold, but when they look at me, they're full of love and adoration. "She said she doesn't like you! Don't ever go near her again!" Jason gets up and runs toward his next class. "Christine, are you okay," Adam asks and looks at me with those beautiful eyes so full of love. I hate when he does that! He knows that it makes my knees buckle, which is what happens. "Whoa, Christine!"

"I'm fine, Adam. Thank you. I hate it when you look at me like that."

"Why? I thought you said my worried look was "cute."

"I know, but you know your eyes are so beautiful that they make me fall to my knees. Literally."

"That's good that you're okay. I was coming over here to meet you, and I saw Jason, and I got so mad, and I tackled him. I was so worried," he rambles on. He's so adorable when he's nervous.

"You couldn't have come at a better time. Thank you, my chivalrous knight." I smile and hug him tightly. "Come on, let's get to French before our crew and Ms. Powell have a heart attack."

We walk to French Class, hand in hand. Me, Adam, Shayla, and Melanie were put in the same group and sent out in the hall to work on a skit. When Ms. Powell comes out and tells us to come in, we hear a strange sound that's foreign and out of place, like a chainsaw revving. I look at the back doors of the school, and through the window, I see a man with a burlap sack on his head, tied off with a rope. The guy's wearing red pants and holding a chainsaw.

"No...it couldn't be," Melanie and I say at once...

*So, how'd you like the first chapter? Yeah, I put the Chainsaw Majini at the end! DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! I will call you, drumroll please...Minions! I had a little inspiration thanks to my little brother's obsession with Despicable Me 2. Rate and review, pweeeeeeeeeease! Peace, my minions!*


	3. Saving Baby Ike

*Hellooooooo, my minions! I have returned from the land of math homework with a new chapter for you! Okay, my disclaimer.

Everything Resident Evil related-Capcom and the people in charge of RE.

Everything else-Me!

Okay, chapter time!

Chapter 2: Saving Baby Ike

"No...this couldn't be..."

The Chainsaw Majini kicked open the door, and we all screamed in terror! Luckily, we were all Superhumans, so we couldn't die. But, immortality doesn't mean invincibility. We could still feel pain. Except Shayla. She was only half Superhuman. She still had powers and all that goodness, but...she could still die. No, I couldn't lose another best friend! I looked at Adam, and we nodded. I ran up and kicked him in the face, while Adam did a roundhouse kick to his stomach. He knocked him to Melanie, who knocked him to Ms. Powell, who knocked him towards me. Adam boosted me up, and I jumped onto the Chainsaw Majini's face, and moved my hips so as to break his neck, and slammed his face into the ground for good measure.

"Kids, come on," Ms. Powell said. We all ran to her Black Rav 4 and jumped in, me in front, Adam, Melanie, and Shay in back.

"What the hell was that," Ms. Powell inquired, her eyes wide with terror. We all looked at her with shocked expressions. It may be the end of the world as we know it, but its still surprising to hear your teacher cuss. "Christine, Mel, what did you mean when you said that it couldn't be?"

"I have a favor to ask. We need to get my little brother. I'll explain on the way," I said. I loved my little brother more than life itself, and that's saying a lot. Shayla and Mel immediately burst into tears when I mentioned my little brother. They loved him like he was their little brother. I also teared up. Adam climbed into the front seat with me, and held me while I cried into his shoulder. He was tearing up too. He didn't have a little brother, and when he met my baby brother, Ike, he immediately liked him. Ike loved to play with him.

"I won't ask you to explain right now, Christine," Ms. Powell said gently. "And, since the world is ending, you don't have to call me Ms. Powell anymore. Just call me Jess."

It was silent as we pulled up to my house. I jumped out the very second we pulled in. I kicked down the door and sprinted upstairs. I burst into Ike's room and found him crying.

"Shh, its okay, its okay. I'm going to take you out of here."

He had a horrified expression on his face, and seemed to be pointing at something. I whirled around to see my mom with a plaga coming out of her mouth.

"No...no," I said unbelievingly. Just then, someone completely unfamiliar burst into the room and shot her. "Ms. Sinclair, my name is Sheva Alomar. Its been a long time, little cousin."

*Whoa, PLOT TWIST! Okay, I did this on purpose, to keep stuff interesting. Oh, believe me, it gets better! Well, I might not come back to this for a little bit, so, bye minions!*


	4. BSAAon a college campus?

*'Sup, my minions? Okay, yes, this kinda messes with how RE5 started, but I like how this is going so far. And for those of you know what happens in RE5, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! There might be minions that don't know what happens. And, yes, I will be making Desperate Escape part of the storyline. And, by the way, DEREK AND ANGIE ARE IN THIS CHAPTER! Now, disclaimer:

Everything Resident Evil related-People in charge of all that.

Trauma Center stuff-people in charge of that

Everything else-Me!

All right, LET'S ROCK!*

Chapter 3: BSAA HQ...on a College campus?!

(At the BSAA headquarters)

"So, let me get this straight. You're my dad's brother's mom's sister's son's daughter," I asked, confused.

"That's about right. I held you when you were born," Sheva, apparently my cousin, said.

"Wow, that's not creepy," Adam chimed in, causing us all to laugh. We were all sitting in Sheva and Chris's office, discussing what happened. Sheva and Chris, yes, THE Chris Redfield, the one that killed Albert Wesker, were sitting on the couch next to me and Adam's love seat, and Adam had his arm around me. Jess was sitting in a chair on the seat next to Sheva and Chris, and Mel and Shay were on the couch opposite where Chris and Sheva were sitting.

"Well, you guys want to see the rest of HQ," Chris asked us all. We all got up and ran to the door. The idea of this place having technology that wouldn't be outdated for years interested us all, especially Adam.

We all got to see many different places, including the practice range, which Jess didn't want to leave. We went into the lab, and met people from freaking CADUCEUS USA AND JAPAN!

"Hey, how's it goin'?" Derek Stiles was waaaaaaay more amazing in person! "I'm Derek Stiles. We're working on the cure for the Las Plagas virus. It's really complicated."

This other blond lady that is VERY pregnant walks up and...NO FREAKING WAY! IT'S ANGIE THOMPSON!

"Hey, everyone. I'm Angie Stiles."

"Angie, I told you to stay back at the room and rest."

"I just wanted to meet the new recruits. Are you all really superhuman?" I picked up an empty lab table using only my pinky. They all gasped in shock and started whispering,"Oh my gosh! Is that the new girl? I want some cheese fries! She's so small though! Can they all do that?"

"Okay, let's head back to the office and find you guys a dorm room," Chris said.

As we exited the lab, I ran into a familiar blonde. Man, not this shit again...

"Heyyy, Adam," bubbles Addison Rhoden, while she shoves me aside, almost knocking me over. Man, I hate her. She has tried to steal my boyfriend, about fifteen times already! I'm sick of all this, this is ending right now. Right when she tries to sneak in and steal Adam's first kiss, I interrupt.

"Umm, AHEM!"

"Oh, sorry, Christine, I didn't see you there."

"But you knew damn well we were dating. Stay the hell away from him, or that pretty little face of yours is going to be destroyed!"

"Oh shit," Mel and Shay say together. They rarely see me like this, but they know that when I threaten someone, its never an empty threat.

"You don't scare me," she retorts, flipping her blond heavy ass hair over her shoulder. Oh no she didn't. I immediately go freaking Hajime No Ippo on her, sending a sucker punch straight into her nose, knocking her onto the floor. "How about now, slut? Or would you like to go another round?"

"Damn!" Jess looks shocked at what I did. Adam is trying to calm me down, Sheva and Chris look impressed with my fighting, and Shay and Mel look like they're stifling laughs.

"Watch your back, Sinclair!" Addison gets up and sprints down the hall way.

"I hate you too!"

We all go back to Sheva's office, and everyone else immediately falls to the floor, erupting in laughter. I stand there with this look on my face like,"WTH?!"

"Thank you, my Queen," Adam whispers in my ear softly, then kisses me on the cheek gently. I blush and look away. "Oh, get a room you two," Shay says, making everyone else laugh again. I'm about to say something really sarcastic, when someone walks into the room. Man, can anyone not interrupt when I'm about to say something really sarcastic and witty?

"Excuse me, the boss wants to go over the mission with you all," this creepy looking guy says as he bursts into the room, ever so rudely interrupting me.

"All right, thank you Mr. Blakeley. You can leave now," says Sheva.

When he leaves the room, I automatically ask,"What's the deal with Creepsters r us?" Everyone, yet again, falls to the floor laughing. Adam looks at me and smiles. "Hahaha, good one, Twizz!" "Rick Blakeley is our umm...coworker, we'll call him." "Right, well, let's go see the boss, Shev," Chris says looking at her with smoldering eyes. Does the tough Chris Redfield have a little crush?

"Okay, now that everyone's here, let's go over the mission. There's a black market weapons deal going down in Kijuju. We can guarantee that Ricardo Irving will be there, selling BOWs. The path is rigorous, therefore, we can only send 6 of you. Before that, you must have your DNA tested, to make sure you don't have anything in your blood that could contaminate anything in the vials, samples, or whatever Irving has on him. Shayla, Adam, Christine, Melanie, and Jessica, please follow me." The boss, named Evan Ryan, led us down a hallway into a room that smelled like formaldehyde. Eww there's a memory I did not want to remember at all.

"This smells like the day we did frog dissection," Mel muttered, smirking at me. "Yeah, and that kid threw up in the hallway on the principal, when the trash can was two feet away from him," I exclaimed, remembering that hilarious moment. "I was sick that day," Shay said happily. I highly doubt she was sick, but I'm never telling her that to her face. "Man, you missed the most hilarious look on the principal's face! That was priceless! I wish I'd gotten it on camera," Adam said, laughing so hard he was crying. "Yeah, I was going to the office dropping off the yearbook stuff, and I turn the corner and see that! That was so funny," Jess said, laughing about as hard as Adam.

"What's so funny," Derek and Angie ask when they come in to draw blood. We tell the story while they draw the blood. "Apparently you had to be there," Angie says with a smile. "Yeah, something similar happened to Tyler back in med school," Derek exclaims, barely keeping it together. "Dude, if you tell that story, I will ninja throw another scalpel at your head," Tyler says as he enters the room, startling us all. "Oh...heeeeeeey, Tyler...what's up," Derek asks nervously as he sends the blood off for testing. "I heard my name as I was walking by." "All right boys, since we have a little time, why don't we tell stories, since we have a little time?" "Great idea, Angie," Jess said, trying to avoid a whole thing.

"Okay, who is staying," Evan asked. "Shayla. You're staying." "What the hell?! Why me?!" "Yes, you are superhuman, but not full superhuman, and you didn't inherit the immortality trait, and...I don't want to lose another friend." "Then why does Jess get to go?!" "She's immortal!" "And she's also A FREAKING MAJINI!" "What? Are you serious?" Jess looks at me solemnly, And I tear up and run back to our dorm and into my room that Adam and I share.

*Adam's POV*

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" I glare at Jess and Shayla, and they look at me angrily. "Shayla, you know better than anyone that Christine is still upset about Kinzie committing suicide. She doesn't want to lose anyone else, including you. Jess, her father was killed by Majini, And her mom turned into one! The only family she has left is her brother." "That may not be true. Look." Jess shows us a paper, the paper from the DNA test. "It's a 73% match." "I'm going to talk to her. See if I can calm her down enough to tell her."

*Christine's POV*

"Don't come in. I want to be alone." The mystery person comes in anyway. He sits on the edge of my bunk, picks me up and holds me in his arms. Oh, it's Adam. "We both know you want the opposite. Its okay. I yelled at them for what they did. Jess wanted to tell you, but she just couldn't. She was scared you would hate her. And, she found out something," he says while stroking my back gently. I love it when he does that. "What? What was it?" He looks down at me with his beautiful emerald eyes and says,"She's your aunt. The DNA test indicated a 73% match in DNA."

*Ooh, cliffie! Okay, that's it for this chapter! Peace, my minions!*


	5. My First Kiss Went A Little Like This

*Okay, in the last chapter, I kinda forgot to mention that their school got evacuated to the BSAA. That's how come Addison was there. Anyway, ON WITH THE CHAPTER! After my disclaimer...㈸5

Resident Evil-Capcom

Caduceus stuff-Atlus

Little Things lyrics-Ed Sheeran and One Direction

Everything else-Moi.

Okay, NOW chapter.*

Chapter 4-My First Kiss Went a Little Like This

"What?" I was in shock. My French teacher? My aunt? How, what, when, who, and where are we related? I mean, I like her as a friend, but, my aunt? That's going to take some getting used to.

"Yeah, you guys are related. I can see it."

"How?"

"Your eyes. The way you guys arch one eyebrow when you're confused. Your smile. The way you guys come up with the lamest puns, and you make everyone laugh, even though its really corny. When you brush the hair from your ear."

"Oh please, my eyes and smile aren't as pretty as hers."

"You're right...they're better."

"How'd you notice all those things about me? I didn't even know that I arch one eyebrow when I'm confused."

"I noticed. Its really cute when you do that."

"Oh please."

"Your hand fits in mine

Like it's made just for me

But bear this in mind

It was meant to be

And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks

And it all makes sense to me

I know you've never loved

The crinkles by your eyes

When you smile

You've never loved

Your stomach or your thighs,

The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine

But I'll love them endlessly

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth

But if I do

It's you

Oh, it's you they add up to

I'm in love with you

And all these little things

You can't go to bed without a cup of tea

And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep

And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep

Though it makes no sense to me

I know you've never loved

The sound of your voice on tape

You never want

To know how much you weigh

You still have to squeeze into your jeans

But you're perfect to me

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth

But if it's true

It's you,

It's you they add up to

I'm in love with you

And all these little things

You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you

And you'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to.

If I let you know I'm here for you

Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh.

And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth

'Cause it's you,

Oh, it's you,

It's you they add up to

And I'm in love with you

And all these little things

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth

But if it's true

It's you,

It's you they add up to

I'm in love with you

And all your little things," he sings.

Oh. My. Gosh. He knows Little Things! "I thought you didn't like One Direction." "Yeah, but remember when we first started dating, you wouldn't shut up about them?" "Yeah, but..." "I looked up the lyrics, and they were beautiful...just like you." "Aww. That's so sweet." Its official! World's. Best. Boyfriend. "Just like you."

He leans in, and I can feel his dark curls brush my forehead. I can see his beautiful sea green, evergreen, or whatever green eyes get closer and start to close. He brushes my cheek with the back of his hand, then cups my chin. Oh my gosh. He is going to kiss me. I feel his lips gently brush mine, and he kisses me. At first, it was a nervous, gentle kiss, and then he kisses me gently, but this time, with more of a confident force behind it. Oh my gosh. This feels so good. Kissing is so underrated, that felt awesome!

*Jess's POV*

"What are they doing in there?" Shay asks. I was about to use my x-ray vision to answer, but then we hear Adam start to sing. Its Christine's favorite song, Little Things! His voice is so beautiful. Deep and melodic, Christine must be in shock right now. "Give them a few minutes, guys." "Wow. Adam hates One Direction. And yet, he sang that for her. He must love her very much to do that for her," Mel says.

*Adam's POV*

I don't know what came over me. She's so...there's no word to describe her. She's beautiful, smart, charming, witty, and she doesn't see it. She's the greatest thing to ever walk and breathe. "I swear this is like Beauty and the Beast," I say, referring to our favorite Disney movie.

"What makes you say that?"

"I mean, look at you. There's no word to describe your beauty. Smooth tan skin, dark chocolate eyes, soft lips that taste like piña colada, you're like...my Aphrodite." She blushes at the statement. Damn, she's so adorable when she blushes. "Then me. I'm tall, with curly hair that makes all the guys call me gay, my eyes are ugly and green, my skin is too pale, and my front teeth aren't straight."

"You're not ugly. I like your dark curls, I practically fall to my knees whenever you look at me with those green eyes, so full of love and mystery, they're my kryptonite, I don't think you're too pale, you're kinda tan, and your smile is amazing. I wouldn't change anything."

"Come here." I pull her into a hug, and we lay down on her bed. Sooner or later, she falls asleep on my chest. She's so cute when she sleeps. It's now 10 at night, and the stars and moon are radiantly shining against the dark sky through the window. I gently brush the hair off her forehead and kiss her cheek. "Good night, Queen Aphrodite. I love you."

*Aww. Feels. That was kind of a filler chapter, but hey, it was so fluffy! TCGeek, my fluff is fluffier than yours! Anyways, Rate and review, por favor! Bye, minions!*


	6. Movie Date!

*Okay, NEW CHAPTER! Now, disclaimer: I don't own RE or Trauma Center, Capcom and Atlus do, respectively. If I did, there would be waaaaaaaaaay more ChrisxSheva and DerekxAngie. However, I do own ChristinexAdam...*evil grin* Anyway, chapter!*

Chapter 5-Can you feel the love tonight? Because I can.

***Christine's POV***

I wake up to someone snoring, but it isn't Adam. Speaking of, where is he? I sit up and see a note on my pillow next to where I was.

Christine,

The captain and Chris wanted to see me about the mission. We're getting a new team mate for the mission. And Shay will be helping, but she'll be staying here and guiding us and giving us orders. Let's hope she doesn't order us off a cliff. Haha, kidding! Anyway, I should be back soon. I'll give you the details and all that good stuff. I love you.

-Adam

"Let me guess, a note from your significant other?" I look up and see Jess sitting on her bunk looking at me with a knowing smirk.

"No, its from T-Mobile. They want their money." I said laughing.

"I know its from Adam. You had this big grin on your face, and you were blushing!"

"Okay, whatever. I'm going to shower." I chose my favorite pair of dark skinny jeans and a black tight-fitting T-shirt to wear. I grabbed my phone and mini bomb speaker and walked into the bathroom in the corner of the room. I plugged up my phone and connected the speaker while contemplating which playlist I wanted to hear. I chose my random playlist and Otherside by Red Hot Chili Peppers came on. I looked at the queue and saw that songs from Trauma Center, Sonic Rush, and Fire Emblem were set to play after Sexy Chick by David Guetta and Gotta Be You by One Direction. I wasn't kidding when I said it was random. I have music from Rugrats In Paris! I like it. Don't judge.

When I got out, Crush by David Archuleta was playing. My favorite song. I put on my clothes, and chose my jewelry. I'm a tomboy at heart, so its not really girly. I chose my white bracelet with the gold lotus on it, my Fullmetal Alchemist necklace with the logo on Edward's cape on it, and my purple wristband that Kinzie gave me. Kinzie... I shook the thought out of my head, and put on my goldish-silverish rib cage pocket watch.

When I walked out of the bathroom, Jess, Shay, and Mel were sitting on Shay's bunk playing that ever so frustrating game, Flappy Bird. Then I noticed that Ms. Devine had my little brother Ike in her lap and they were watching Despicable Me 2.

"Hey, Mama D."

"Hi, little Minion, how are you?"

"Well, besides the apocalypse happening, Irving selling BOWs, and having to leave my little brother for a month to go to Africa to shoot at stuff with no one to watch him, my life is hunky-dory."

"Ba-ba!" My little brother can't quite say my name yet, so he calls me Ba-ba. And I'm going to miss his third birthday too, damn it!

"Hi, buddy, what's up?"

"We're watching da minions."

"I'll look after him while you're away."

"THANK YOU! Ike, I have to leave tomorrow for a month to go to Africa, and you're going to stay with Mama D, okay?"

"YAAAAAAY! Mama D, can we watch da minions da whole time?"

"Sure!"

Right then, the door opened, and in came Adam. "Hey, beautiful." He grabs me and kisses me on the lips.

"SUSPENDED FOR PDA!" TJ's leaning against the doorframe, laughing at his little joke. He acts like the twin brother I never had.

"Shut up, jackass," I say using my nickname for him.

"Yeah, well this Jackass is going with you on the Kijuju mission," he responds still laughing.

"Hello, master," Mel intervenes.

"Hello, Kitty," he responds lovingly, kissing her lips.

I smirk and yell at the top of my lungs, "SUSPENDED FOR PDA!" That may not have been a good idea, because he chased me out of the building and into the courtyard. Shit! I gotta hide! I dove into a trash can and tell the five guys sitting on the bench, "I'm not here." TJ comes barreling out of the double doors and asks, "Where did she go?!" The tall one with the hairstyle (I think its called a quif?) points toward the main building and says, "That way. I think she said something about a cafeteria or something involving food." The blond with the flippy hair yells, "FOOD," and runs after TJ.

The one with the curls walks over and picks up the lid to the trash can I'm currently hiding in. "You can come out now, love," he says with a heavy British accent.

"Okay." I jump out and-holoholoholoholohold up! Curls? Green eyes? Quif? Tattoos? Stripes? Blond hair? HOLY FREAKING CRAP IT'S ONE DIRECTION!?

"Yes, love it's us," Liam Payne says.

"Did I say that last part out loud?"

"Yes. Yes you did," Louis says, laughing.

"We don't really know anyone here," Zayn tells me.

"Would you mind showing us around," Niall, back from the cafeteria vending machine, asks with a mouth full of Doritos.

"Sure thing." Shay is going to freak...

***back at the dorm room***

Shay is talking to Harry, Jess and Mama D are flirting with Liam and Louis, Mel and TJ are kissing, Niall and Zayn are watching Monsters University with Ike, and are making him laugh with their dead on impressions, and Adam and I are curled up together watching Beauty and the Beast on my tablet. What? Yes, it is a little kids movie, yes, we are 14, so what? Everybody loves Disney. When Gaston kills Beast, Adam kisses my forehead, and holds me closer. This boy is so cute, he makes my heart melt. I look up at him and he smiles at me. When the credits roll, Adam sings, "Tale as old as time." I look up at him and sing, "Song as old as rhyme." Then we sing together, "Beauty and the Beast." Then he leans in and kisses me on the lips.

"What movie do you want to watch next? Your choice," Adam says while smiling at me.

"Pitch Perfect."

"I love you, but no."

"Aww. Okay, fine. Umm...Avengers?"

"Avengers it is then, beautiful."

Right then Chris and Sheva walk into the room, interrupting our romantic moment. Everyone has this bad habit of interrupting the romantic moments, and I don't like it.

"Sorry, guys, but we need to see everyone involved in the Kijuju mission."

"We're going over the details now." We all groan simultaneously and get up, leaving the Direction boys, Mama D, and Ike in the room.

***Three hours later***

"Damn, that meeting took forever."

"No kidding, Twiz. So its Avengers, Hunger Games, and then Pitch Perfect," Adam asks. Wait, did he just say Pitch Perfect?

"Wha-"" Yes, I said Pitch Perfect. I'd rather watch that than the Notebook, which is the only other thing on your tablet."

"I started it, then I was like, nope, nope, nope! It's a wonder why I haven't deleted it yet."

"I'm going to change into some sweats and a shirt. I'll meet you back at your room."

"Sounds like a plan." I walk into the room, and run into Jess.

"Hey, we're all going out to the courtyard, want to come?"

"Sorry, Adam and I have a movie date tonight."

"Okay, you two have fun But not that much fun." Jess laughs to herself as she leaves. I don't know what I'm going to wear. Eh, whatever. I'll wear my Dr. Pepper shirt with some black basketball shorts. As I climb under the comforter, Adam walks in.

"Hey," he says softly while giving me a small, yet adorable smile.

"Hey, you." I smile at him while he climbs under the comforter and snuggles me into his chest. At the same time we pull a tub of popcorn, cherry coke, and each other's favorite candy out of thin air and offer it to the other person.

"Thanks," I say taking the Twizzlers and offering some Swedish Fish.

"Anything for you, milady," he says grabbing the Swedish Fish and starting the movie.

***3 hours later***

"I'm bored."

"Me too..."

A mischievous smirk formed on my face as he looked at me.

"What?"

"TAG, YOU'RE IT," I yell while running down the hall into the courtyard. It was beautiful. The stars and full moon against the midnight sky. The cherry blossoms falling in the warm breeze. It was 5 seconds to midnight. 5...4...3...2...1. It's now August 4th, which means...

"Happy 15th birthday, beautiful," Adam said, spinning me around and pulling me into the best kiss I've ever had. I pulled away after a while and said,"Happy 15th birthday, mi amor."

*Aww. Come on, that had to end sickeningly sweet, you should know me by now. Okay, bye, minions! Rate, review, and comment please!*


	7. In A Flying Steel Coffin

*I'm back. I don't own Resident Evil, One Direction, or Trauma Center. On with the story.*

Chapter 6- In a Flying Steel Coffin...

***5:30 AM the next day***

"Christine. Christine. CHRISTINE!"

"WHAT?!" I hate it when people yell at me to wake me up. But if it's Adam...I can't get mad at him.

"Today's the day."

"Oh, right. The day. The day we go in a flying steel coffin to visit Africa."

"Its not that bad."

"Well, let me shower and change. Its going to be my last shower for a month."

"All right. Let me know when you're done. I'll be dressed by the time you get done," Adam said with a smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You take forever to shower."

"Fine. You have a point. And happy birthday."

"Happy birthday," he said leaving the room.

"You're blushing again," Jess said from her bunk.

"Ugh, DAMN IT!" What can I say? I love the guy.

***30 minutes later***

"Jess, hurry!"

"Let me finish my hair, army girl," she says referring to my choice in clothes. I chose a green shirt with camouflage sleeves going down to my forearms, my black skinny jeans, and my combat boots.

I grabbed my leather jacket and called out, "At least I look badass!" Then Mel came out and said, "Well, you may have some competition, Christine. Jess doesn't look too bad in leather." Mel was wearing her navy blue sweatshirt from Oklahoma with her Kingdom Hearts shirt underneath, along with her dark skinny jeans. We have similar taste in clothes.

"Okay, ready." Jess is wearing a black racer jacket, which kind of looks EXACTLY like Liam's. She has a black T-shirt on underneath, and skinny jeans.

"I may have competition after all. Shay, you coming?"

"No. I don't have to report until you guys land."

"Okay, stay out of trouble. I'll see you in a month." I grab my Swiss Army sling bag, and we walk out of the room to the airfield, to fly to our deaths-I mean Kijuju. I said Kijuju.

"Hey, Queen Droid. You ready to go?"

"If by go you mean go in a gravity defying lump of metal and fly to our deaths, sure."

"Its not that bad, love," a familiar Irish accent pipes up behind me.

"Hey boys. Came to see us off?'

"Actually no. We're part of Delta team. We're on the same plane," Louis explains.

"Which means I get to ride with this pretty lady," Liam says, putting his arm around Jess and making her blush.

"You're blushing," I say sticking my tongue out at her.

"Put your tongue back in your mouth, you're not Miley," Jess retorts as we board the plane, with Liam still holding her.

I sit in the seat in between Adam and Jess. I lay my hand on the armrest in between Adam and I (love the sound of that) and my fingers start shaking uncontrollably. Damn it, not now panic attack!

"Christine. Can I see you for a second, " Jess asks. I get up and follow her to the back.

"What's up?"

"I noticed your fingers were shaking."

"Damn it."

"Last time that happened, we were on a boat for a field trip. You were about to have a nervous breakdown, and when we got off, you ate chocolate, and you were fine after that. That happens to me too. Here." She hands me a bar of Hershey's Dark Chocolate. My favorite.

"Thanks."

"No problem." We go back to our seats and I eat that chocolate in seconds. One drawback of our powers is that we have to eat a lot. Normally, I always have Twizzlers with me, but it doesn't help with my breakdowns. When I finish, my fingers are still shaking. I sigh and pull a bag of Hershey's Cookies n' Creme pieces out of thin air, literally. Jess smiles and winks at me. Adam smirks at me and steals one out of the bag. He's lucky I love him so much, because he would have gotten his ass kicked for that. I pull out my tablet and start watching A Gifted Man. I was so mad when they canceled it. That was, and still is, my second favorite show of all time! Modern Family is the first. I get to the part when the husband and wife are getting married in an ambulance while the wife is dying of rabies while Paradise by Coldplay is playing in the background. Then she dies while the song plays the chorus. I tear up a little, then one of them falls. Damn it! Adam's out cold, and Jess looks over at me and hugs me. Eventually I fall asleep.

I wake up and Adam's awake, watching me sleep, and Jess is knocked out.

"What time is it?"

"About 12:30."

The plane intercom comes on and says," One of our engines has failed, and we will be crash landing. Do not panic. Put on your seatbelts."

"Shit!"

"Shh...its okay Christine. Its okay. I'm here. Don't worry." Wait, that was a nightmare? This is why I hate planes. And the intercom comes on. Great. Just freaking peachy.

"Passengers, we are going to be flying through some storm clouds, so there may be some spots of turbulence. Please buckle up."

I wake Jess up and tell her what happened. I start freaking out, and Adam pulls me into his arms and holds me tight. He kisses my forehead and starts gently tracing circles in the middle of my back with his fingers.

"Don't worry. You'll be okay. I'm here." He pulls a bag of York pieces and an Almond Joy out of the air and gives them to me. I open the bag, and the minty smell hits me like a ton of bricks. Then the plane starts shaking. Violently. Adam kisses me on the lips and holds me tighter. Then we exit the storm clouds. And we start to decrease altitude.

"Welcome to Kijuju. We will be landing shortly."


	8. Civilian Checkpoint

Chapter 7-Civilian Checkpoint

*****Three weeks later*****

I go on my tablet to see the bane of my existence, besides in app purchases, no Wi-Fi connection. Noooooooooooo! I groan and roll over and fall asleep. It hadn't been more than 5 seconds when Jess comes in and sits on the edge of my bed.

"So...you're my niece."

"Yeah. You're my aunt. This is a pillow, that's my phone, and that's my awesome boyfriend with the green eyes," I say sarcastically as Adam walks in.

"Umm...what?"

"Adam, can you give us a minute?"

"Sure."

"Well, what's up? I was trying to sleep, after seeing that...disturbing movie," I say referring to the Purge.

"Well, my daughter's dead, and you're kinda like a second daughter to me. So, just...don't die."

"Well, for me that's physically impossible, so...wait, how are we related."

"What's your mom's name."

"Danielle Sinclair."

"Her mom?"

"Claudia DeJesus."

"That's my mom. Your mom was my half-sister."

"Makes sense. Just sucks that I never met Julie."

"Right, well, we need to get ready to head out."

"Yeah, I know." Jess leaves the room and Adam comes in.

"Hey, beautiful. What's up?"

"Getting ready to leave."

"I thought you loved me," Adam yells, and buries his face into my pillow.

"Adam. I meant the mission."

He picks up his head and says, "Oh...right...I knew that."

"Oh, whatever," I say rolling my eyes and playfully slapping his arm. I kiss him and say, "Now let me shower."

*****a long shower later*****

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, Chris."

"Hey, Twizzy."

"Hi, Adam," I said softly, blushing under his intense gaze.

"You look good in that shirt." I was wearing a tight red sleeveless shirt with black dragon designs on it, black skinny jeans, combat boots, and leather black fingerless gloves with my pink and black paracord bracelet that Adam gave me.

"Thanks." I turned even brighter red (if that were possible) and Adam put his arms around me, and I hugged him back. He kissed my forehead softly and stroked my hair.

"You nervous?"

"I just hope we don't run into anything insanely crazy, like a chainsaw weilding maniac, or a majini on a tractor."

"Okay, everybody in," Chris commands while staring at Sheva. Something's definitely going on there. "It takes an hour to get to the checkpoint, so get comfy." I take a seat next to Adam and he smiles at me. Mel and TJ squeeze in across from me, Adam, and Jess, who is next to me texting Liam. Mel and TJ start watching Black Butler, while I watch my favorite episode of Burn Notice, Over the Line.

"What is so entertaining about that show?"

"You learn how to distract people with flaming clay with bullets in it, set up traps, escape through sewers, and-"

"Okay, I get it."

"Well, now that I've heard your side of the story...I just want you to know...I. Don't. Care."

"Well, what crawled up her ass? She's a bitch! I'm starting to like this show. Does she get taken down?"

I smirked at him. I thought the same thing, and liked it at the same time he did. "See, its not all bad."

"We're here." Chris shuts off the car-humvee thingy and we all get out.

"This is Shay. Beta team, can you hear me?"

"Christine here. Coming in loud and clear, Shay."

"Okay, go to the butcher's shop and meet Reynard there. That's where you get your weapons."

"Roger that. Over and out." On our way to the butchers shop some of the men look at me, Sheva, Jess, and Mel. Adam notices that, and holds my hand protectively, as if to say, "She's mine and only mine. Don't even think about it."

"I don't like how those men are looking at you. Almost in a perverted way." I grip his hand tighter. "And they're beating a guy in a...sack? With a club with...nails?" Sure enough we turn the corner and see a guy in a sack getting beaten. The guys stop and let us walk through, scowling at us as we pass. Right when I think we're safe, one of them reaches out and grabs my ass. Adam notices and gives all of them his Death Glare. Literally. As he glares at them, they all fall down, dead. They all desintegrate, leaving no trace they were there.

"Adam...thank you." I hug him tightly and kiss his lips as if my life depended on it.

"You're welcome. I'll watch out for you out here. I'll protect you from getting hurt." He kisses my foreheaad and pulls back. I grab his hand and we start walking toward the butchers shop. Suddenly, Sheva notices that no one is around, and that everyone is gone...weird. I shrug it off and we go to the butcher shop.

We enter and Reynard is inside, leaning against a door.

"Good, you're all here. Come." We follow, and I look at Chris skeptically.

"Don't worry. He's a BSAA agent."

"It may be because of the new government, but people here are a little on edge. You should do what you came here to do and go home."

"Yeah, they really roll out the red carpet for us Americans," Chris jokes. Sheva sends back a flirty smile. Chris blushes. Huh. I'll have to pull my dear cousin aside later and ask her what was up with that.

"I have your weapons for you here. Check them." Reynard points to a heavy duty metal case. Sheva puts in the passcode and opens it.

There are two things that Fiona Glenanne from Burn Notice and I have in common. We both have kick ass boyfriends with beautiful green eyes, (Adam's are more beautiful) and that we are both very, very trigger happy. So it isnt hard to imagine how I reacted when I pick up the Smith and Wesson 500 magnum.

"I love you, I really do, but please point that thing some where else." I point it at Sheva, and she runs beneath a table.

"I am NOT immortal!"

"Stop messing around, please," Reynard's voice scares the crap out of me, because I forgot he was there. " Grab your weapons. The operation's already started."

"Destination coordinates," Sheva asks.

"Town square's up ahead. Go through there. Alpha team's waiting at the deal location."

"Good."

"What do you know about...Uroboros?"

"Mostly just rumors. Something about visions of a doomsday project," Chris says.

"Doomsday sounds about right, and apparently it is no rumor."

"You're kidding, right," Sheva says looking surprised.

"You must find a man named Irving, he is our only lead."

"His parents must have hated him to name him Irving," Jess pipes up. We all laugh and put on our bulletproof vests. I turn around and look at Adam and...HOLY CRAP, HE LOOKS LIKE HE WAS BORN TO WEAR BULLETPROOF VESTS!

"You look cute in battle armor, Queen."

"So do you. I mean handsome. Because you're a guy. Not a girl," I stammer nervously. "Can I die of embarrassment now?"

"No, because I would be alone on this earth."

"And be careful out there," Reynard warns. He leaves the building, leaving a weird chill in the air. Almost as if something bad is about to happen...


	9. Civilian Checkpoint (2)

*I split this one into two parts, because the other one was getting lengthy. So, yeah. I memorized most of the dialogue from the game, so if Chris and Sheva say something, It's more than like Action starts in three...two...NOW! I would like to dedicate this one to KealaMae and TheHybridMintM. Keala, thanks for the vote. HybridMint, AKA Melanie, thanks for the the gonna blow them bitches UPPPPPP kik message. I am so using that. WILL SOMEONE PLEASE SHUT ME UP?! Okay, now chapter.*

"Okay. Did anyone else feel that?" I felt a shiver go up my spine after Reynard left. Almost like that would be the last time we could see our friend with the turban.

"A weird chill," Adam asked, probably reading my thoughts, which he does often. I don't know if its because we just know each other that well, or of he's literally doing that. "Don't worry, I feel it too."

"We all do,"TJ muttered solemnly, ruining a moment. I stick my tongue out and he does the same thing to me. We catch up to Sheva and Chris, on a narrow dirt pathway walking into an old abandoned house-shack-thingy looking around suspiciously. We walk through a door and see a deer carcass sitting on a table with spears through it. Chris, Sheva, and Jess look around while TJ, Mel, Adam, and I cover their backs. We walk through the back door, and hear a bloodcurdling scream, from a man.

"Did you hear that? It came from that building," Sheva says nervously, looking at Chris, who nods. We run up the stairs and to the door of the building.

Chris busts down the door and yells, "Freeze!" Two majini are sitting on an african-american man (We're in South Africa) who squirms beneath his captors. One retracts an odd mandible, like a squid, into his mouth, and the two majini run out of the room. Chris lowers his gun while my grip on mine loosens up just a little. Chris puts his hand on the man's shoulder and asks if he's okay. He escapes Chris's grip and writhes around the floor in pain. Mel draws her gun while my hold on mine tightens. The man suddenly starts bleeding out of his eye sockets and stands up. He lunges at Adam, and Mel an I fire and hit him at the same time and place. The man turned majini drops like a ton of bricks at my feet.

"What the hell was that," Sheva asks with the most intense look on her face.

"They didn't move like any other zombies I've seen," Chris responds. We walk stealthily to the next room, so as to not alert any more majini, if there are more nearby. We jump out of the second floor window, and majini come from every direction and attack us.

"Gonna blow them bitches UPPPPPP," Mel and I say simultaneously, standing back to back. She cocks her gun, while I get ready to throw a grenade. I toss it and I lands in the small crowd, blowing them all to pieces.

Suddenly a majini behind a fence grabs Adam from behind through the holes. "Someone, help," Adam yells and looks at me. I rush toward him and shoot the majini through one of the holes of the fence. He falls to the ground and disentegrates, leaving no trace that he was there.

"Come in, Shay. The locals were hostile and we had to use force. We don't have any contingency plans for this, do we, Shay," Chris says into his earpiece.

"Roger on the locals, Chris. Sorry, but your orders still stand."

"What does that mean? Was HQ expecting this," Sheva asks furiously.

"Probably. HQ never gives us the details. Its like we're traveling into the unknown here," I say grimly. Sheva nods and we walk into the house on the path. We explore the first room, finding a door that needed to be kicked in with two people. I decided to cut Chris and Sheva a break, and open it with my super human powers. I flick my wrist, and the door flies off its hinges. We walk into the next room, where I notice a ridiculously large axe stuck in a counter.

"Not your average kitchen utensil," Adam jokes, smiling at me. A grin makes its way onto my lips, and I giggle slightly.

"Hey, guys! You may want to come see this," Mel and TJ yell from across the room.

"Dang, chill! We're all in the same room," Jess exclaims.

"What is it you found?"

"Its a secret passage, Sheva. Way to go, guys," Chris says, looking very impressed. We jump down the secret passage and walk through it, finding a ladder at the end. We climb up into another room, and leave through the only door. There's a small town, but not your nice town. Nicer than a shantytown, but still not pretty to look at. We walk down the curved path and jump down a small ledge, and walk stealthily through a door.

There's an uproar at the town's center. We walk to the window, and see a man yelling through a megaphone in...Swahili? I'm not sure what. Then, Reynard, the creepy BSAA agent, is tied to a post, and yells, "You don't know what you're talking about! YOU CAN ALL GO TO HELL!"

Sheva notices who yells, and starts to say something, but Chris cuts her off with a sympathetic, but firm look. The man says something to his comrade that I notice for the first time, and I immediately wish I hadn't. He is tall, heavy set, with a burlap sack over his head with nails sticking out of it. He wears a pair of black jeans, which you could probably fit nine of me in, and a black, bloodstained butcher's apron. He wields a giant axe/meat tenderizer, as if what he was wearing didn't scare me bad enough. I wouldn't be surprised if this guy kills kittens in his dreams. I'm going to call him the Executioner.

Suddenly, Adam spins me around and buries my face into his chest and holds me, making sure that I can't see what's going to happen. There's a sickening slicing sound, and Adam releases me, so that I can see. Sheva turns away with tears in her eyes, Chris looks upset, Jess and Mel look like they're going to throw up, and TJ and Adam have a solemn expression on their faces. My worst fear, for now, is confirmed. Reynard Fisher is now decapitated and deceased. I bury my head in my hands and cry softly.

"Be strong, Christine. Be strong," Adam whispers in my ear, kissing my cheek, which forces me to calm down.

"Sorry to interrupt your moment," Mel sounds scared as crap, "but we've been spotted!"

I jump out the window that I was just looking out of, with Adam right behind me. There's majini everywhere! And the Executioner is on his way! I fire at the majini all around us, while Chris calls for backup.

"Kirk, come in! The locals are hostile! The gate is sealed, and we're trapped! We need backup, and we need it right now," Chris practically freaking yells into his earpiece.

We hear Kirk's voice, loud and clear, come through our earpiece. "Roger that. Just sit tight. I'm on my way!"

The majini burst through the roof, making our situation a lot worse. And the Executioner breaks down the smaller gate we're trapped behind, making it way worse than what it was two seconds ago. I panic and unload every round in my gun into the Executioner's face, and he drops to his knees. Adam runs up and knife kicks him in the stomach, while I reload. Then, when he gets back up, he knocks Adam aside, picks me up, holds me up in the air while choking me! Jess notices and shoots him in the leg, which has no effect. Then, suddenly, he throws me on the ground, and prepares to slice me in half. He holds his Axe up and...falls on top of me? He's dead, apparently Chris shot him with his Lightning Hawk magnum. I shove the heavy dead body off of me.

"There's just no end to them," Sheva yells next to me.

"We've got to hold out till Kirk gets here," Chris yells in response.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm gonna take down the door, FIND SOME COVER," Kirk yells into the earpiece. As if Sheva and Chris haven't already bursted my eardrums.

We duck behind a bus with TJ and Mel on one end, Jess, me, Adam, and Sheva in the middle, and Chris on the other end.

Suddenly there's an explosion, and I get hit with a piece of flying shrapnel, hard enough to knock me unconscious.


End file.
